The aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to handling user inputs.
It is known for electronic devices to include movable members, or elements, which are slidably engaged with a main body of the electronic device. Examples of slidable members used in mobile phones include camera lens covers and slide out keyboards. It is known to detect movement of a slidable member between an open and a closed position and to use the detection in operation of the mobile phone.
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments were made within the context of the above-described, and similar, electronic devices.